Two Creatures
by RoyaChan RoyaKun
Summary: Mereka memiliki takdir. Vampire dan warewolf . Dua makhluk yang terlahir untuk saling membenci. Namun satu malam itu sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan dinding takdir mereka. [SetoKano]/read the warning inside before read it!


Two Creatures

A Kagerou Days Fanfiction

Disclaimer:  
>Kagerou Days © JIN  Shizen no Teki-P  
>Fanfiction © RoyaChan RoyaKun<p>

Pairing: SetoKano absolutely

Rating: M / 18+

Summary: Mereka memiliki takdir. _Vampire_ dan _warewolf_ . Dua makhluk yang terlahir untuk saling membenci. Namun satu malam itu sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan dinding takdir mereka.

Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-ai/BL, semi-PWP, bahasa and alur berantakan, grammar, mengandung Lemon/eksplisit, typos, OOC(maybe), _Vampire_!Seto, _Warewolf_!Kano.

A/N: Hanya sebuah ide yang terlintas dengan nistahnya. Semoga fanfict ini memenuhi standar pada pembaca sekalian. Dan perlu diingat, ini mengandung Lemon Yaoi. Bagi yang tak sanggup membaca, silahkan meninggalkan laman ini. Dan daku tak menjamin ini akan sebagus yang kalian kira...

Thank you, Enjoy

.

* * *

><p>Malam hari.<p>

Bintang di langit, tak banyak yang menampakkan dirinya meski sang dewi malam bersinar dengan terangnya. Awan hitam yang tak begitu banyak ikut menemani sang dewi. Angin berhembus, sekali dua kali, kemudian berhenti.

Suara tembakan pun terdengar menggema memecah malam. Dilanjutkan dengan teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah.

Obor diangkat. Begitu juga beberapa benda tajam seperti cangkul dan garpu rumput. Bahkan senjata api pun ikut terangkat ke udara.

Di tengah hutan lebat, derap langkah kaki terdengar tergesa-gesa. Satu di depan, dan lainnya mengikuti dari belakang. Sepasang kaki di bagian depan sedang terburu, dan berpasang-pasang kaki mengejar dari belakangnya.

Sepasang kaki di depan itu milik seorang pemuda. Perawakan yang cukup untuk rata-rata pemuda pada umumnya. Berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam, menghindari kumpulan masa di belakangnya.

Nafas pemuda itu memburu. Terengah-engah, namun ia terlalu takut untuk berhenti. Tangannya memegang lengannya yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Sesekali merintih menahan sakit luka disana.

"Sial... Seandainya saja aku lebih berhati-hati... Ini pasti tak akan terjadi padaku!" gerutunya.

Tentu saja ada alasan kenapa ia ada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yaitu beberapa menit yang lalu, di sebuah desa di pinggiran kota. Ia sedang mencari mangsa untuk makan malamnya. Dan yang ia incar adalah kumpulan domba milik warga sana.

Seandainya saja ia lebih memperhatikan situasi. Seandainya ia melangkah lebih hati-hati, dan tak menginjak ranting di dekat domba itu...

Ugh! Membayangkannya saja membuatnya merasa buruk. Tapi itu sudah takdir.

Suara tembakan sekali lagi terdengar dari belakang. Telinga runcing pemuda itu berdiri saat mendengarnya. Ia mengira-ngira jarak mereka tak begitu jauh darinya.

_Sial!_

Ia mempercepat larinya. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah sembunyi dan menunggu sampai warga yang sedang dilanda marah itu pergi jauh. Setidaknya mencari waktu yang tepat baginya untuk kabur.

Tapi pertanyaannya adalah... dimana itu?

Ia tak mungkin memanjat pohon karena tangannya yang terasa seperti terbakar.

Deg!

Sebuah sensasi seperti sengatan terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak menghiraukannya, ia terus lari.

Namun semakin lama tubuhnya semakin lemas.

Tak mungkin kan kalau ia kehabisan tenaga? Berlari jauh dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka pun bisa ia tempuh. Tapi kenapa kali ini ia merasa lemas?

Ia pun lihat luka pada lengan atasnya.

Apa jangan-jangan tembakan tadi itu beracun?

_Gawat!_

Ia tahu posisinya kini membahayakan. Dengan luka beracun di tangannya, cepat atau lambat ia akan tumbang di suatu tempat. Itu tak masalah baginya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah ia tetap tak ingin tertangkap oleh warga. Mati perlahan dengan racun itu lebih baik dari pada mati perlahan dengan siksaan menggunakan senjata tajam.

Mendongak ke atas, ia melihat segelemat cahaya. Mata itu membulat sesaat.

Sebuah rumah. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti _mansion_. Tapi siapa yang tinggal di dalamnya? Ini di tengah hutan 'kan?

Mengesampingkan pemikiran itu, ia mempercepat kakinya menuju rumah besar itu dan bersembunyi, duduk bersandar di salah satu sisi dindingnya. Ia mengecilkan suaranya dan mencoba mengintip.

Orang-orang di bawah sana terlihat berhenti. Terlihat dari cahaya api obor yang tak bergerak. Terdengar gusak-gusak orang berbicara, namun pemuda itu tak mendengarnya dengan baik.

Yang tak ia dengar itu membuat takdirnya berubah. Entah itu baik atau buruk, siapa yang tahu...

"Hei, sepertinya _warewolf_ itu berhasil kabur. Aku tak melihatnya lagi," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Sial! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia kabur."

"Mungkin ia pergi kesana." Salah seorang menunjuk ke arah rumah mewah di atas bukit.

Sang pemuda yang melihat seseorang menunjuk ke tempatnya melingkarkan ekor tebalnya pada lututnya. Ia takut mereka kemari dan menangkapnya. Ia hanya diam.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi sengatan rasa sakit itu menyerang tubuhnya. Ia merasa semakin lemas.

"Biarlah..." ucapnya pasrah.

Dan kembali pada kerumunan masa...

"Tidak mungkin ia kesana," laki-laki paruh baya menyergah. "Itu 'kan tempat terkutuk. Tempat tinggal'nya'."

"Biar saja kalau ia kesana. Ia juga akan mati pada akhirnya," pembawa senjata api angkat bicara. "Meski ia bisa selamat dari tembakanku, ia tak akan lepas dari'nya'."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Ada juga yang agak ragu, tapi mereka ikut mengangguk. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Menyadari tak ada yang membuat suara, pemuda yang sedang meringkuk itu kembali mengintip ke arah yang sama. Ia tak lagi melihat cahaya obor. Itu artinya mereka telah kembali, dan ia bisa menghela nafas lega.

Deg!

_Oh sial!_

Tapi sekarang ia harus menghilangkan racun yang mulai menyebar ini. Ia tetap tak mau mati meski tak lagi dikejar-kejar. Ia masih ingin hidup dan berkeliaran di hutan.

Iris caramelnya menatap rumah itu. Rumah yang besar dan mewah, bagaikan rumah bangsawan.

"Mungkin aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menolongku," gumamnya sambil berjalan perlahan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia berada tepat di depan pintu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Pintunya saja sudah besar, dan kemungkinan juga berat. Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk menemukan 'sesuatu' yang bisa menolongnya di rumah sebesar ini.

Tapi masa bodoh. Lebih baik gagal mencoba daripada tidak melakukan apapun.

Baru saja ia akan mendorong pintu di depannya, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seperti pintu itu sedang menyambut kedatangannya, dan memersilahkan masuk dengan cuma-cuma.

Namun ini mengundang rasa curiga dari pemuda serigala itu. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Tapi siapa yang mau tinggal di tengan hutan seperti ini?

Ia tak peduli. Siapapun itu, jika mereka mencoba menghalanginya menemukan obat, ia akan segera membunuhnya. Ia harus selamat bagaimanapun juga.

Kakinya terus melangkah. Matanya mengamati ruang depan yang menyambutnya. _Design_ dan dekorasi yang sangat bagus dan mewah. Suasana klasik-mewah tercipta disana. Tak banyak barang yang mencolok.

"Rumah siapa ini?" tanyanya heran, entah pada siapa.

Ia terus melangkah. "Aku tak pernah tahu ada _mansion_ disini."

Tepat di tengah ruangan, ia berhenti dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap lampu gantung yang bersinar bagai kristal. Sangat indah. Ada dua tangga, di susu kiri dan kanan yang merupakan jalan menuju ke lantai dua.

Mungkin takdir sedang mempermainkannya.

Ia berputar dan menatap pintu masuk. "Sial... Rumah ini pasti besar sekali..."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Sebuah suara membuat telinga berbulu itu naik. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya dan mencari pemilik suara.

Di lantai dua yang tak begitu jauh, di atas pembatas pinggiran yang terbuat dari _titanium_. Seorang pemuda duduk dengan santainya. Tatapan matanya menaungi dan menyorot sang pemuda serigala.

Surai hitam dengan sebuah jepit di sisi kiri. Mengenakan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam dan hiasan kalung berupa salib yang terbalik. Memberikan senyumannya yang hangat pada pemuda surai gandum di lantai bawah.

"Siapa kau?" sang _warewolf_ muda bertanya.

"Ara ara... Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, tuan manis. Ini rumahku, sudah jelas aku adalah tuan rumah," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangannya sedang. Seolah ditujukkan bagi rumah ini. "Siapa kau?"

Terdiam. _Warewolf_ itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggertakkan giginya menahan sesuatu. Tidakkah ia melihat wujudnya dengan jelas? Sudah jelas kan siapa dia? Kenapa masih bertanya? Orang itu tidak buta 'kan?

"Hmm..." pemuda hitam itu mulai menuruni tangga santai. "Telinga runcing, sebuah ekor tebal, kuku yang cukup panjang, dan gigi taring itu..." ia berhenti di ujung tangga. "Aku tak menyangka akan dikunjungi seorang _warewolf_ di malam hari."

"Memangnya kenapa, hah?"

"Oh, jangan kasar begitu, tuan serigala." Kakinya bejalan mendekat. "Aku hanya penasaran apa yang kau lakukan disini...dengan luka seperti itu?"

"Cih!"

Pemuda serigala itu menatap tajam. Ia baru menyadarinya jika diperhatikan dari dekat. Dari penampilannya dan kulit pucat sang tuan rumah. Ia tahu ia dalam bahaya jika sudah seperti ini.

"Aku mencium bau darah dan racun bercampur dalam tubuhmu. Kalau tidak di keluarkan, kau bisa mati loh..."

Ia tahu. Ia tahu ia akan mati kalau tak segera menangani racun di tubuhnya. Hanya saja posisinya sangat menyulitkannya. Jika di hadapannya adalah manusia, itu akan lebih mudah baginya. Tapi ini bukan...

"Aku akan membantumu, serigala manis," ucapnya saat berdiri tepat di depan serigala itu. Mengangkat dagu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Mencoba membuatnya menatap iris merahnya.

"Siapa namamu, wahai serigala yang tersesat?"

Yang ditanya langsung menolehkan kepalanya cepat—mencoba menyingkirkan jari itu dari dagunya, lalu menatap pemuda di hadapannya tajam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sambil berdecih ia berkata, "Kano... Kano Shuuya."

Tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus..." kemudian matanya mengarah pada leher dan bahu serigala bernama Kano yang terekspos itu. "Aku akan membantumu, Shuuya..."

Tanpa Kano sadari, pemuda di depannya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada bahu mulus itu. Membuka mulutnya, menampakkan deretan gigi putih dengan empat taring yang tajam.

Baru saja Kano menyadari bahwa jarak mereka semakin menipis, ia merasakan empat buah benda tajam menusuk bahunya. Rasa sakit menyerang seperti mengoyak kulitnya.

"AAKH! A-apa yang—AKH!"

Pemuda ber_tuxedo_ itu mencengkram pundak Kano—membuatnya agar tak mencoba memberontak. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap aliran cairan kental yang berlalu dalam mulutnya.

_Warewolf _bernama Kano itu bisa merasakan darahnya yang mengaliri nadi di bahu kirinya. Apakah darahnya sedang dihisap? Sepertinya memang demikian.

"AAHN! Kkh..." ia memejamkan matanya erat menahan rasa sakit di bahunya saat merasakan gigitan di bahunya semakin dalam.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Dengan teriakan lantang itu, Kano mendorong dada di depannya kuat-kuat. Dan itu berhasil membuat sang pemuda di depannya melepaskan gigitannya dan sedikit menjauh.

Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Araa... Padahal aku belum selesai."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!? Kau ingin membunuhku, _vampire_ sialan!?" suaranya meninggi. Ia memegangi bahunya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

"Lancangnya kau ini... Padahal aku ingin membantumu, tapi kau malah menolakku."

"Membantu apanya, hah? Kau baru saja menghisap darahku 'kan?"

Sang _vampire_ menyeringahi. "Mulutmu itu memang lancang, he? Aku hanya menghisap racun di dalam tubuhmu, tahu..."

Ugh! Nada yang terdengar meledek itu membuat sang manusia serigala merasa terhina. Ia merasa dipermalukan. Seenaknya sekali!

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Seto. Seto Kousuke lebih tepatnya."

"Tak ada yang bertanya!"

_Vampire_ itu terkekeh. "Begitu arogan."

Deg!

Sengatan rasa sakit itu kembali terasa menyerang tubuh sang _warewolf_. Dengan lemah ia berlutut. Tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan nafasnya memburu.

"Sial!" gerutunya pelan.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Berpikir, ia mencoba menemukan jalan keluar. Meminta bantuan. Ya, memang itu yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi jika itu kepada seorang penghisap darah di depannya kini... tidak akan!

Deg!

Dan rasa sakit itu pun memaksanya membuang egonya jauh-jauh.

"A-apa kau punya obat...untukku?" ia bertanya selagi mengarahkan irisnya pada hal lain. Tak langsung menatap ke depan.

"Tidak ada."

"Hah?" sang serigala tak puas dengan jawaban yang ia terima. Terlalu jelas dan singkat, kau tahu. "Kau yakin?"

"Hei, manis. Aku adalah tuan rumah. Aku pasti mengetahui isi rumah ini secara mendalam. Dan jika aku bilang tidak ada, itu artinya memang tidak ada." Ia kembali menyeringahi. "Lagipula aku adalah _vampire_, aku tak butuh obat."

Pernyataan yang klise sekali. Kenapa dengan bodohnya ia bertanya jika seperti itu jawaban akhirnya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau mau."

Kano medongakkan wajahnya. Telinganya sedikit merendah saat menatap iris darah itu. Terlihat tajam dan menusuk. Dan lagi wajah itu tak lagi menyunggingkan senyuman. Hanya wajah datar yang terlihat.

"K-kenapa kau ini?"

"Aku hanya mencoba membantumu." _Vampire_ itu berjalan mendekat. "Bukannya karena apa. Aku hanya kasihan padamu."

Serigala itu mendecih, "aku tak butuh dikasihani olehmu! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Begitu arogan."

"Terserah!"

Sang _vampire_ berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan sang _warewolf_. Seto menarik dagu Kano agar menatapnya tepat di mata. Ekspresinya masih dingin dan datar. Jantung Kano mulai berdebar.

"Kau tahu kodrat dan takdir kita 'kan? _Warewolf_ dan _Vampire_ adalah musuh. Jika kau paham itu, kau pasti tahu kalau aku membencimu. Tapi aku akan membantumu kali ini."

Ya. Di dunia ini, sudah mulai berabad-abad lalu kaum _vampire_ dan _warewolf_ saling bermusuhan. Alasannya belum jelas. Namun beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa alasannya adalah karena makanan. Seluruh dunia ini penuh dengan makanan mereka, jadi mereka saling menghancurkan demi makanan itu.

Tapi jika sudah seperti ini ceritanya...apakan masih sama?

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak butuh rasa iba darimu," _warewolf_ muda itupun merespon kesal.

"Kau bisa mati."

"Aku tak peduli!"

Iris Seto menatap dingin. Sedikit merasa kesal pada manusia serigala di depannya. Padahal sebelumnya ia meminta bantuan darinya, dan kini ia menolak bantuannya mentah-mentah. Kaum serigala memang kaum yang arogan.

"Tch!"

Dengan cepat ia menarik kedua tangan Kano dan menguncinya. Detik selanjutnya, ia menggigit daerah bahu yang sebelumnya telah ia gigit.

"A-AAKH! SAKIT, OI!"

Ingin memberontak, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas karena racun yang menyebar. Terlebih kedua tangannya yang dikunci seperti ini. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya pasrah. Sialnya, rasa sakit ini berkali-kali lipat.

_Vampire_ memang makhluk yang selalu melakukan hal seperti ini pada mangsanya. Dan kabarnya mangsa mereka tak akan sadar bahwa mereka digigit dan darah mereka dihisap. Tapi kenapa ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa? Bohong!

"O-oi, brengsek! L-lepaskan aku, o-oi!"

Tak menjawab, sang _vampire_ terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Terdiam menghisap darah serigala mangsanya. Memang ini melanggar aturan dan takdir mereka yang seharusnya bermusuhan. Tapi terkadang mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk melanggar.

Oh, seandainya saja tangannya bebas, Kano bersumpah akan mencabik-cabik wajah menyebalkan di depannya. Ini luar biasa sakit!

Tubuh Kano semakin lemas dibuatnya. Sepertinya ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah karena _vampire_ kurang ajar ini. Selain lemas, ia juga masih menahan sakit di bagian gigitannya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengeluarkan gigi taringnya dari dalam kulit bahu itu.

"Aahn..." dan menjilati bekas darah yang keluar.

Masih dengan dingin, Seto menatap Kano yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya. Kano menatapnya balik dengan sayu namun tajam. Tersirat rasa benci disana.

"Brengsek kau..." geramnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihat _warewolf_ sepertimu sekarat di dalam _mansion_ indahku," katanya saat berdiri sambil membersihkan sisa darah di mulutnya.

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau..."

Kano kembali melihat luka-lukanya—luka di lengan dan bahunya. Cukup parah ternyata. Dalam hati ia meruntuk dan mengutuk penghisap darah berkulit pucat itu.

Tapi yang lebih meruntuk dan menyumpah serapah dalam hati itu adalah sang _vampire_. Ia menghisap racun serigala surai pirang itu, memang. Namun sebenarnya tak hanya racun, darah pun ikut ia hisap. Ia kelewat batas, ia tahu itu.

Masih menatap Kano yang sibuk dengan lukanya, pemuda surai hitam itu heran akan dirinya sendiri, juga pada serigala di hadapannya.

Alasan ia melakukannya terlalu lama adalah karena rasa darah sang _warewolf_. Ia mengira rasanya akan pahit dan anyir, bahkan terasa busuk—dikarenakan mereka bermusuhan, juga karena ia pernah menghisap darah _warewolf_ lain. Kenyataannya saat ini malah sebaliknya.

Kenapa terasa manis?

Ini memang di luar dugaannya. Dan hal tadi di luar kendalinya. Ia tak sengaja...tapi juga tak menyesal.

"Cih! Lukanya dalam sekali," sang _warewolf_ menggerutu kesal.

"Oi, manusia serigala," sebuah panggilan datar menggema di ruangan itu.

Dengan perasaan antara malas dan kesal, Kano menatap Seto. "Apa?"

"Istirahatlah..."

"Heh? Mau bersikap baik kau, _vampire_ jelek?" ledek Kano dengan seringahannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah dan telinganya naik.

"Tidak tahu terima kasih sekali kau ini, serigala!"

Wajah Kano langsung berubah jutek dan kusut. Menatap pemuda serba hitam itu dengan malas dan ogah-ogahan. "Cih! Padahal tadi sikapmu manis sekali. Dasar penjilat licik!"

_Vampire_ itu makhluk yang sabar, dan Seto tahu akan itu. Mereka berwibawa dan bijaksana, ia tahu itu. Seandainya saja tidak, Seto sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padanya. Bisa-bisa ia tidak 'utuh'. Oke lupakan...

Meskipun kedutan di dahinya tak bisa disembunyikan.

Dipanggil penjilat licik oleh orang licik itu sakit, man! Oke, ini juga lupakan...

"Ugh..."

Kesadaran Seto kembali saat mendengar rintihan itu. Iris _ruby_nya kini menujukkan rasa khawatir—bukan lagi iba. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat wajah mangsanya yang terkadang tersiksa. Tapi kenapa saat ia melihat pemuda berekor di hadapannya kini membuatnya merasa khawatir?

_Tch!_ Ini bukan berarti apa-apa. Ia tak seharusnya menghawatirkan siapapun—terutama _warewolf_ sebagai musuh mereka dari garis keturunan pertama.

"Sudah kubilang untuk istirahat, bukan, Shuuya?"

Ketetapan hatinya membuat isi kepalanya terasa ambigu. Kan kali ini ia memanggil menggunakan nama kecil sang _warewolf_. Dan...sesekali saja tak apa 'kan?

"Keh! Siapa yang butuh nasehatmu, _vampire_? Aku tidak butuh!"

Seto berkacak pinggang. "Kau istirahat sekarang atau aku yang akan mengistirahatkanmu?"

Oke, bahkan kalimatnya pun ambigu. Apa maksudnya dengan 'mengistirahatkanmu'? Apa ia ingin me-ninabobo-kan Kano atau ingin membunuhnya? Entahlah~

Tapi pilihan manapun, itu tetap saja sama hasilnya. Jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini, kemungkinan ia akan mati.

Sang _vampire_ mendecih. "Kau ini keras kelapa sekali, ya?"

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Kano sudah berada dalam gendongan Seto, ala _bridal style_. Ya, mata anda tak salah baca.

"HEEEEH! T-TURUNKAN AKU, BODOH!"

Tentu saja sang _warewolf_ memberontak. Ini membuat harga dirinya serasa terinjak-injak. Selain gaya ini memalukan—ala tuan putri—rasanya digendong musuh alam abadimu itu asdfghjkl kampret sekali.

"Kau diamlah sebentar, Shuuya..."

"TIDAK MAU! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Dasar..."

Membawanya ke kamarnya. Ya. Memang itulah tujuannya. Mengistirahatkan Kano adalah cara terbaik agar tubuhnya cepat pulih. Racun tidak akan hilang sepenuhnya jika sang invektor tidak istirahat cukup untuk mengembalikan daya tahan tubuhnya.

Saat sampai di kamar yang luas itu, Seto melempar Kano ke atas ranjang dan segera menindihnya—kedua tangan Kano dikunci diatas kepalanya. Menatapnya tajam dan dalam, menusuk hingga ke ulu hati. Membuat yang di bawah merasa kicep seketika.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur, mau tak mau. Aku memaksamu."

"Lepaskan aku, _vampire_ bodoh!"

"Setidaknya hargai aku, bodoh. Kau berhutang nyawa padaku."

"Aku tak pernah meminta, bodoh!"

"Tentu saja kau meminta. Dari wajahmu saja sudah terlihat, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh!"

"Kau itu memang bodoh, bodoh."

"Ya kau yang bodoh, bodoh!"

Oke, hentikan acara bodoh-bodohan ini. Seto menatap Kano intens, Kano menatap balik jutek. Dan cukup lama mereka saling pandang, tanpa memerdulikan posisi mereka yang sedikit ambigu.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa aku tidak melepaskanmu, Shuuya..."

Penasaran, Kano bertanya, "apa itu?"

_Vampire_ itu menampakkan senyuman—atau lebih tepatnya seringahan—di wajah pucatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga runcing _warewolf_ mungil itu dan berbisik, "karena aku menginginkanmu, Kano Shuuya..."

Kata-kata itu telak mengenai ulu hati Kano. Ia tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengerti maksud ucapan _vampire_ itu—karena mutlak mengarah kemana. Ia tahu betul.

Tapi kenapa? Mereka musuh kan? Atau jangan-jangan _vampire _itu menginginkannya untuk membunuhnya? Itu tidak bagus.

"K-kenapa?" suaranya yang bergetar bertanya dengan takut dan cemas.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu. Hanya itu. Kau perlu alasan seperti apa?"

Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menjawab. Padahal apa yang ia ingin katakan sudah ada di ujung lidah. Sayangnya sangat susah untuk mengeluarkannya. _Vampire_ ini benar-benar menjebaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, Shuuya. Aku hidup jauh lebih dulu daripada kau. Hampir setiap malam hari aku mencari mangsa. Atau mungkin membunuh _warewolf_ yang kutemui. Sejujurnya saja, aku sangat menikmati itu..."

Wajah Kano menampakkan raut tak suka dan kesal. Kenapa ia bisa sesantai itu berkata demikian?

Telunjuk kanan Seto menelusuri lekuk wajah Kano perlahan. Merasakan halusnya permukaan kulit _warewolf_ di bawahnya. Iris merahnya tak menatap mata kucing itu. Melainkan mengikuti jari telunjuknya.

"Tapi baru kali ini aku merasa tak ingin membunuh siapapun, bahkan _warewolf_ sekalipun."

Serigala di bawahnya menggeram. "Kau..."

"Tentu saja aku membencimu, Shuuya. Aku sangat membencimu yang seorang _warewolf_." Tatapannya kembali tajam dan wajahnya berubah dingin. "Tapi aku juga menginginkanmu seutuhnya."

Ada apa ini? Kano jadi bingung keseluruhan. Firasatnya memburuk terhadap setiap kalimat yang Seto keluarkan. Ia yang tadinya paham menjadi hilang fokus, atau gagal paham.

Yang berada di atas kembali membentuk senyuman di wajahnya. Membuat Kano semakin tak mengerti.

"Katakan saja apa maumu, _vampire_ brengsek! Aku sama sekali tak paham maksudmu!"

"Aku ingin kita bersatu. Tak peduli siapapun dirimu, aku sangat ingin menyetubuhimu. Merasakan manisnya darahmu membuatku ingin memilikimu lebih dan lebih lagi."

Dan inilah firasat buruk Kano yang sedari tadi ia rasakan. Akhirnya terucap juga dengan jelas dan tanpa sensor. Tapi hei, seriuslah! Mereka sesama lelaki kan? Ini jelas-jelas tidak wajar dilihat dari segi manapun. Lagi pula mereka bermusuhan, 'kan?

Terkadang takdir pun bisa jadi begitu kejam...

Baru saja sang _warewolf_ akan mengajukan protes, rasa sakit ia dapati pada bahu kanannya. Rintihan sakit terdengar selanjutnya. Semakin keras saat taring-taring itu menusuk semakin dalam.

"A-aakh! S-sakit..."

Lenguhan ia dapat sebagai respon. Mencoba memberontak, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas akibat racun sebelumnya. Selain itu, tenaga _vampir_ ini luar biasa sekali. Tangannya bahkan hampir tak bisa ia gerakkan.

"O-oi... H-hentikan...aahn!"

Setelah desahan singkat itu keluar, Seto menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana. Menatap Kano dengan mata yang penuh nafsu. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri sensual. Yang dibawah, wajahnya memerah malu.

"Sudah kuduga. Rasamu memang manis..." mengecup bibir Kano singkat. "Rasa yang paling manis yang pernah aku rasakan selama ratusan tahun hidup."

Dilanjutkan dengan sebuah ciuman. Yang tadinya hanya sekedar tempelan bibir, semakin lama semakin menggelora dengan gigitan disana dan lidah yang berdansa bersama.

Saliva brceceran, keluar dari ujung bibir masing-masing. Tapi tak sedikitpun dihiraukan, malah sang pendominasi semakin memerdalam invasinya pada mulut itu.

"Mmhn! Nnhh... Aahh... Hmmh..."

Sang_ warewolf_ merasa dadanya sesak. Ia butuh oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Tapi tak sedikipun _vampire_ itu mennunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan berhenti dan melepas tautannya. Ini menyiksanya. Ia butuh udara.

Perjuangannya menahan nafas tak sia-sia. _Vampire_ surai hitam itu melepaskan ciumannya dan mengambil jarak. Kembali ia menatap manusia serigala di bawahnya.

Dan hei, siapa yang mengira kalau seekor manusia serigala bisa semanis ini?

Wajah Kano sudah tak ada bedanya dengan iris sang _vampire_. Merah padam karena menahan malu dan nafasnya yang sempat berenggut.

Seto mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Kano. Menjilatnya dan menggigit pelan. Membuatnya mendapatkan lenguhan singkat.

"Tak hanya darahmu. Wajah, suara, bahkan keringatmu terasa sangat manis."

"K-kau gila..."

"Aku tahu, Shuuya..." Seto mengecup pipi Kano. "Dan aku gila akan manisnya dirimu."

Dalam hati, Kano meruntuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya tadi berfikiran untuk masuk ke dalam _mansion_ ini. Seharusnya ia terus berlari saja saat itu.

"Tenang saja, Shuuya... Aku akan bersikap lembut padamu... Aku tak akan menggunakan taringku terlalu dalam..."

Belum sempat Kano mencerna kalimat itu, ia merasakan empat taring menggigit lehernya. Tak terlalu keras dan terburu, tapi lembut dan terkesan erotis. Ditambah dengan tangan yang menekan kepala samping Kano—seakan ingin memerdalamkan gigitannya agar tak terlepas. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah disana.

"A-aahn... H-hentikan... _v-vampire_ bodoh... ahn!"

Oohh... Tidak tahukan Kano, kalau semakin ia mengucapkan kalimat itu malah membuat sang _vampire_ semakin bernafsu menikmatinya? Karena bagi Seto, suara manis itu bagaikan musik di telinganya. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Lenguhan terdengar dari sang sub saat rasa geli di perut dan dadanya ia dapati. Tangan yang besar dan dingin itu mengusap lembut dan sensual. Membuat Kano meremang seketika. Tangannya ia bawa melingkar pada punggung lebar di atasnya—bermaksud untuk mencakarnya kuat-kuat.

"Araa... Jangan mencakar seperti itu, Shuuya... Setelanku bisa robek lho..."

"Masa bodo, bodoh! Memangnya aku peduli!?"

Terkekeh pelan, "Aku juga tak peduli kok."

Melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Setelah puas dengan bagian atas sang _warewolf_, ada baiknya jika ia mencicipi bagian yang lain 'kan?

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Seto merobek—ya, merobek—kaus yang Kano kenakan. Menampakkan dada dan perut rata yang putih mulus. Sangat menggiurkan untuk dinodai.

Dimulai dari tulang belikat, dan terus turun ke dada. Seto memberikan jilatan, gigitan, dan hisapan pada dada itu dengan cukup ganas.

"Aahhn..."

Sadar-sadar mendengar suaranya sendiri yang memalukan, Kano menutup mulutnya rapat dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei, Shuuya..." yang dipanggil menatap sayu. "Kau boleh menggunakan tanganmu untuk mencengkram seprai, mencakar, bahkan menjambakku. Tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau gunakan untuk menutupi suara indahmu."

Seto menegaskan kalimatnya dengan tekanan dari lututnya pada selangkangan Kano. Memaksanya menurutinya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi _warewolf_ ini kerlalu keras kepala untuk itu.

"Mana mungkin aku mau menurutimu, bodoh! Aku tidak akan—AAHN!"

Menekan lebih keras membuat perintahnya semakin terlihat jelas nan mutlak. Membuat Kano tak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya.

"Sialan kau, _vampire_ brengsek!" dan hanya mengumpat pelan.

Berlalunya umpatan itu, Seto kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisap _nipple_ kanan Kano. Sedangkan yang bagian kiri sedang dipermainkan oleh tangan kanan sang _vampire_.

"A-aahn.. T-tunggu—ah! Hentikan... ngaahn..."

_Warewolf_ muda itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Meremat seprai kuat dan memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Menggelitik perutnya dan membuat panas tubuhnya.

Seto sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Kano—hanya untuk melihat tonjolan kecil berwarna merah yang telah mengeras itu. Kemudian kembali menggigitnya pelan, dan dihadiahi lenguhan kecil dari sang sub.

Tangannya mulai turun, mengelus perut rata itu, dan semakin turun. Mengusap sesuatu di balik celana lusuh sang _warewolf _yang sepertinya telah menegang. Menekannya lembut seperti memberikan pijatan ringan.

"Aaahhn.. Aah! J-jangaahn... Hyaah!" Desahan itu naik sekian oktaf.

Dengan cekatan, tangan itu melepas kancing celana dan membuka resletingnya. Perlahan, tangan pucat itu menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Kano tingga terlepas seluruhnya. Mengekspos paha dan betis mulusnya. Kemudian membuang celana itu sembarangan.

"Kukira kaki _warewolf_ itu berbulu. Ternyata kakimu boleh juga," Seto berucap saat membelai paha dan betis Kano.

"U-ugh... B-berisik—mnh!"

Sang _vampire_ akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas setelan _tuxedo_nya. Ternyata melakukan hal ini lebih panas dari yang ia duga. Rasa gerah pun menyerang dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Tak peduli itu pakaian mahal atau semacamnya, ia robek begitu saja.

Wajah Kano bertambah merah panas saat matanya menangkap _image_ bentuk tubuh Seto yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis.

Kembali Kano mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari _vampire_ di atasnya. Berusaha menolak, Kano mencoba mendorong dada bidang itu menjauh. Tapi sepertinya tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Perlu diingat sekali lagi, Kano masih lemas akibat sisa racun, dan lagi ditambah ia melakukan hal suci ini. Alhasil ia lemas kuadrat.

"Hhmp! Nnghhn... Mmhh..."

Ciuman mereka meredam semua desah Kano yang hendar keluar saat tangan Seto mengusap bagian tubuh paling sensitifnya dengan tanpa penghalang apapun. Dengan gerakan yang sensual dan lembut. Menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun, semakin lama semakin cepat. Seperti membuat gerakan mengocok—tunggu dulu, memang begitu adanya.

Merasakan tubuhnya mendapat rangsangan yang besar, Kano mencengram bahu Seto erat-erat. Menahan rasa yang mendesir menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya—tak peduli jika kuku-kukunya sampai melukai pemuda di atasnya. Ia merasa aneh, namun juga merasa kalau ini... nikmat?

Nggak! Ia tak mau mengakuinya! Itu sama saja dengan membunuh harga dirinya, tahu!

"AAAAAHHN! Haahh..."

Desah yang cukup panjang dan keras keluar bersamaan dengan cairan putih dari milik Kano. Sekujur tubuhnya rasanya tersengat rasa nyaman yang nikmat. Namun itu cukup membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika.

Sang _vampire_ tampan itu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari milik Kano dan melihat sairan putih yang melumuri tangannya. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, ia menjilatnya—bahkan terlihat dengan rasa nafsu yang besar.

"Kau keluar lebih dulu, Shuuya... Kau curang."

"Bodoh..."

Setelah selesai dengan tangan kanannya, Seto menurunkan posisinya dan memasukkan tiga jarinya dalam mulut Kano. Menjilati sari Kano yang tercecer di perut dan sekitar selangkangan. Membuat Kano kembali mendesah singkat.

"Kau boleh menggigit jariku jika kau mau."

Dan suara desahan pun semakin tinggi saat lidah sang _vampire_ menyapu batang kejantanan sang _warewolf_. Sapuan, dilanjutkan jilatan dan sesekali dikulum, bahkan di gigit pelan. Semakin menjadikan tubuh Kano panas.

"Aaahhnn... Khh..-khenhtikhan... Nnghhn... Aahh.." Kano mendesah, mencengram dan menggigit jari-jari dalam mulutnya.

Bukannya malah berhenti, Seto malah makin meliar. Seolah tuli dengan teriakan Kano yang minta berhenti. Disaat seperti ini, tak ada kata berhenti baginya...

Merasa urusannya selesai disana, Seto menarik jari-jarinya dan mencium bibir Kano, kemudian tersenyum.

"Naa, Shuuya. Bisakah kau panggil namaku?"

Kano mengernyit tak mengerti. Kenapa ia menyuruhnya untuk memanggil namanya? Hanya memanggil nama?

"S-Seto?"

Sang _vampire_ memberi senyuman sebagai respon. "Coba panggil aku dengan nama kecilku."

"N-nama kecil?" Awalnya Kano ragu. Untuk apa seseorang menyuruh kita memanggil nama kecilnya? Apakan itu berarti sesuatu? Entahlah, kepala Kano terlalu berat untuk berpikir.

"Ayo, Shuuya."

Dengan ragu _warewolf_ pirang itu membuka mulutnya. "K-Kousu..ke?"

Mendengar suara yang manis itu menyebut namanya dengan takut-takut langsung membuat libido sang _vampire_ meningkat. Ia ingin mendengarnya lebih. Lebih banyak dan lebih keras... Ia haus akan perasaan itu.

"Ya, Shuuya... Seperti itu... Panggil aku seperti itu..."

Hah? Untuk apa?

"Aku menyukainya...saat kau memanggil namaku..."

Tangan Seto kembali bergerak. Kali ini ia perintah tangannya untuk membuka paha Kano lebar-lebar. Kano curiga akan tindakan ini. Mungkinkah...?

Kano melirik pada Seto yang sedang menjilat dan mengulum jari-jari kanannya sendiri. Membasahinya dengan saliva—bahkan sampai menetes mengenai seprai. Tatapan Kano berubah antara ngeri dan jijik.

Sang _vampire_ mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang _warewolf_. Mencium bibir itu singkat, kemudian turun menuju leher jenjangnya. Dan memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang di bawah itu.

"AAKH!" Sang penerima hanya memejamkan matanya erat dan mencengram seprai. Menahan rasa sakit saat satu jari Seto masuk. Terlebih rasa sakit pada lehernya yang digigit.

Satu jari tak cukup, maka ia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Membuat gestur menekuk-nekuk, Seto menarik dan mendorong jari-jarinya disana.

"A-aaakh! S-sakit, oi!"

Menarik wajahnya, _vampire_ itu menatap wajah Kano yang memerah dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Keringat menuruni pelipis dan dahinya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk langsung dilahap.

Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi itu, libido sang makhluk malam itu semakin memuncak. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin segera menyetubuhinya.

Maka satu jari lagi masuk. Terasa sangat sempit di dalam. Mencoba melonggarkannya, Seto dengan perlahan melebarkan jari-jarinya sambil tetap menarik-ulur di dalam sana.

_Warewolf_ itu nampak sungguh tak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa menggeliat tak nyaman atas perlakuan sang pendominasi. Sungguh manis...

"Nnghh.. Haahh..."

Tubuh manusia serigala itu bergemetar dan merasa lega saat _vampire_ di atasnya menarik keluar jari-jarinya. Nafasnya memburu dan terengah-engah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lengket akan keringat.

"Aku tak tahan lagi..."

"Hah?"

Dengan lemas Kano menatap pemilik iris merah di depannya yang terlihat sedang melepaskan celananya. Dan segera menutup wajahnya ketika sang _vampire_ tak lagi mengenakan apapun. Sama telanjang seperti dirinya.

Melebarkan paha Kano dan memeganginya erat agar tak kembali menutup. Seto memosisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang Kano yang sebelunya telah dimasuki oleh jari-jarinya.

Sambil mengusap helai gandum _warewolf_ manis, Seto berkata, "kau tahu, Shuuya... Sudah lama aku ingin merasakan tubuh seorang _warewolf_. Dan sepertinya takdir memahamiku dan mengirimmu kemari."

"AAAKH! GAH! S-SAKIT!"

Sang _vampire_ langsung mendorong dirinya masuk. Belum sepenuhnya—memang. Mungkin hanya ujungnya saja yang berhasil masuk. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat sang _warewolf_ menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau sempit sekali," gerutu Seto sambil terus memajukan dirinya.

Merintih dan menjerit, Kano mencakar bahu pendominasinya. Seakan melampiaskan rasa sakitnya disana. Ia tak peduli jika kulit yang terkena kukunya itu sampai berdarah atau bahkan robek.

"AAAH! H-hentikan.. AAHN! K-Kousuke...i-ini menyakitkan!" kalimat yang pelan diucapkan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Namun _vampire_ tampan itu tak mau berhenti. Semakin Kano berbicara dengan nada yang manis, semakin terdorong nafsu Seto untuk memerkosanya—oi.

Setitik cairan bening lolos dari ujung mata Kano. Perlakuan ini cukup menyiksanya dan membuatnya menangis. Bagaimanapun, merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan padat memaksa memasuki lubangmu itu sangat menyakitkan tanpa babebo.

"Tahan sebentar lagi, Shuuya... Ini karena kau terlalu sempit," bisik Seto seduktif tepat di telinga Kano, kemudian meniupnya, membuat Kano merasa geli.

"U-uughh... Sakiitt..." rintihnya saat lubangnya terpaksa menampung batang kejantanan Seto. Lebih, dan lebih...

Satu dorongan kuat, dan milik Seto telah masuk sepenuhnya, diiringi desah dan lenguhan panjang. Ia mendiamkannya untuk beberapa saat. Nafasnya memburu, dan keringat mulai menuruni pipi pucatnya.

Ia menatap wajah Kano yang bagai delima dengan nafas yang terengah. Seto tahu Kano sedang menahan sakit. Tapi hei, ini bukan semata-mata Seto memerkosa Kano secara sepihak. Ia juga tak ingin _warewolf_ di bawahnya itu sampai tersakiti, atau terlebih lagi pingsan, atau yang lebih parah akan terjadi.

Mengecup pipi dan leher Kano, Seto berbisik, "katakan saja kapanpun kau siap, manis..."

"B-brengsek kau, Kousuke..."

"Aku tahu."

Kano sudah lemas tak berdaya. Tubuhnya tak kuat untuk bergerak, apalagi mau melawan. Ini memang skak mat baginya. Mau tak mau ia harus melakukan ini. Ia tak bisa melakukan hal lebih yang sekiranya bisa menyelamatkannya.

Hanya pasrah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Karena sejak awak ia tahu ia tak akan selamat dari ini.

Dengan bergemetaran, Kano membuka mulutnya, "l-lakukan saja sesukamu..."

Dan Seto menganggap itu adalah sebuah izin yang jelas dari Kano untuk melakukannya. Seringahan pun muncul kemudian. "Baiklah..."

Detik berikutnya, Seto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menarik miliknya keluar, dan kembali menghentak masuk. Ia lakukan perlahan-lahan, berusaha tak menyakiti Kano. Berulang kali dengan tempo yang dipercepat tiap gerakannya.

"Mmhhn... Aakh... Hahh.. Sakit..."

Pemilik surai gelap itu mencium Kano, meredam tiap rintih dan isakan yang keluar. Mengusap kepala pirang itu dan merengkuhnya, mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman pada manusia serigala itu.

Pada tahap-tahap awal seperti ini memang sangat menyakitkan. Terutama bagi Kano yang belum terbiasa melakukannya. Maka dari itu Seto berusaha menyamankannya—meyakinkan Kano bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun di dalam hati, sang _vampire_ itu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ia bisa bertindak demikian? Menolong seorang _warewolf_, tak membunuhnya, bahkan sekarang ia sedang menyetubuhinya. Ia _vampire_, dan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Seto sadar akan itu. Tapi dirinya makin tak terkontrol tiap suara indah _warewolf_ di bawahnya keluar, tiap wajah manis itu menunjukkan raut tak berdaya. Semua dalam diri manusia serigala ini membuatnya gila dan semakin termakan nafsu.

Terkadang aturan dan kodrat pun akan dilanggar jika sudah seperti ini ceritanya.

"A-aahn.. K-Kousuke!"

'_Shit!'_

Persetan dengan takdir dan semacamnya. Yang terjadi sekarang biarlah berlanjut. Seto terus menghentak ke dalam Kano. Sesekali melenguh nikmat saat merasakan miliknya dijepit buat oleh dinding-dinding Kano.

"Aaahn! K-Kousuke.. Haahn..."

Sang _warewolf_ mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendesah keras. _Vampire_ itu tahu kalau ia telah mengenai titik kenikmatan yang disebut _prostate_ dalam lubang Kano. Seringahan kembali terukir di wajah pucat tampan itu.

"Araa... Ternyata aku mengenainya ya..." kemudian terus menerus menabrakkan ujung kejantanannya di titip itu.

Tak ingin tangannya hanya diam. Tangan kanan Seto berada pada milik Kano, mengocok dan meremasnya. Tangan kirinya menekan dan mencubit _nipple_ Kano. Dan tak lupa mulutnya yang menggigit dan menghisap perpotongan leher sang sub.

Sang _warewolf_ memang hanya bisa pasrah. Namun tubuhnya tak kuasa menerima servis dari si surai hitam. Terlalu banyak sentuhan yang ia dapatkan, terlalu sulit baginya untuk diam. Dan itu membuat desahannya makin menjadi.

Kano merasa harga dirinya telah menguap seketika. Sang _vampire_ sukses membuat pikirannya tak fokus dan melayang.

Ini terlalu banyak...

"Mmhhn... Shuuya..." sebuah lenguhan keluar. Ditambah dengan tangan kasar yang membelai dadanya. Kemudian mencengkram pundak sang sub.

"K-Kousu—AAAHN!"

Desah keras menginterupsi panggilannya. Kini ia merasakan tubuhnya penuh—Seto telah mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuh Kano, dan segera mencabut miliknya dari lubang Kano.

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi keduanya. _Vampire_ itu menatap tubuh lemah di bawahnya. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat dan meriuk. Tersenyum, ia ikut berbaring di samping tubuh meriuk itu. Posisi mereka berhadapan, dan iris darah itu tak lepas dari wajah di depannya.

"Shuuya..." panggilnya seraya membelai pipi itu.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir itu.

"Sangat!" jawabnya dengan anda tinggi dan tatapan tajam.

Sudah ia duga itu yang akan keluar.

"Aku juga membencimu kok. Kau tak usah khawatir..."

"Apanya yang tak usah khawatir!? K-kita ini musuh, tahu. L-lalu untuk apa kau m-melakukan hal itu padaku, bodoh?" suaranya terdengar semakin mengecil mendekati akhir kalimat.

Sang _vampire_ terkekeh geli. Sambil merengkuh figure itu ia berkata, "karena kau manis. Makanya aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Tapi kan itu melanggar takdir, bodoh."

"Biarlah takdir berkata apa, aku tidak peduli. Yang terjadi ya terjadilah. Teruskan saja," jawaban yang sangat klise, diucapkan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Bodoh sekali."

Ingin melawan, membalikkan kata-kata itu. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang di depannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali merona, sebenarnya.

"Kau sekarang milikku, Shuuya..."

"Seenaknya saja kau ini, dasar _vampire_!"

Seto tertawa lepas. "Sudahlah. Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Racunmu belum netral lho..."

_Twitch!_

Sebuah kedutan perempatan muncul di dahi sang _warewolf_. Ia bersumpah suatu hari nanti ia akan mencakar wajah menyebalkan itu. Ia geram, kembali menatap iris merah itu tajam.

"Istirahat kepalamu! Kau kira dari tadi kita sedang apa, hah!? Yang tidak istirahat itu siapa, hah!? Beraninya kau berkata tentang istirahat di depanku!" bentakan yang cukup keras.

"Hooo... jadi mau nambah ronde?"

Seraya mendorong dada Seto menjauh, ia berteriak, "GAK!"

"Kau kejam, Shuuya. Mungkin kalau kau mau kita melakukannya lagi, aku akan mencintaimu."

"AKU GAK BUTUH CINTAMU!"

"Aku akan lebih lembut lagi. Kau boleh memilih posisi apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti."

"EMOOH!"

_Plak!_

"Aduh!"

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi kiri sang _vampire_. Tamparan yang cukup menyakitkan dan panas—hingga meninggalkan cap tangan merah di pipi pucat itu. Kano segera membalikkan punggungnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal yang bisa ia raih. Wajahnya sudah memerah terang karena Seto yang terus-menerus menggodanya.

"Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau, sialan! Aku membencimu, _vampire_ bodoh!"

Sekali lagi Seto tertawa lepas. Mendengar umpatan yang terkesan lucu dan imut baginya itu malah membuatnya gemas akan _warewolf_ ini. Selanjutnya ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari belakang.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Wajah itu bertambah merah—hampir-hampir meledak.

"K-Kousuke bodoh!"

Seto hanya menahan tawa mendengar ejekan itu. _"Dasar Tsundere..."_

Perlu Kano catat dalam kamusnya, bahwa _vampire_ adalah makhluk yang amat sangat menyebalkan luar dalam. Dan mungkin ini alasan sebenarnya kenapa dulu nenek moyang mereka saling bermusuhan.

Adalah karena _vampire_ yang kelewat kampret...

.

End...

.

* * *

><p>Author's Bacot Corner:<p>

HUEEEEEEE-! INI APA PANJANG SEKALI! HAMPIR 6000 WORDS PLIS! SESEORANG TOYONG! INI LEMON PLIS! /staphroy

Sebenarnya ini hanya ide yang lewat tiba-tiba pas daku nonton film romance barat yang ada vampir ama manusia serigalanya. You know lah... /kedipkedip /jijik

Awalnya dan rencananya ini bakal jadi rating T . Tapi karena daku yang terlalu nafsu ngetik, jadinya kaya gini. Jujur saja, daku malu mau publish LEMON.. /ngumpet

Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahannya. terutama yang namanya typo. Plis, daku gak sanggup baca ulang dan mengoreksi dari awal lagi. Daku terlalu malu! /cukuvRoy

Sekian dari daku. Salam damai. Untuk semua yang mau baca, daku berterima kasih sekali. /pelukcium 3

RoyaChan' Out~


End file.
